vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan King
Megan King was Caroline and Elena's new roommate in college, before she was killed by Enzo, the Augustine Vampire. Early History Megan was born with a rare heart condition and was not expected to live long. Grayson Gilbert was able to cure using vampire blood. At some later point in her childhood, she had befriended Aaron Whitmore. Aaron stated that she had big plans for her future. Season 5 Megan arrived at Whitmore College on move-in day, and announced that she was Caroline and Elena's new roommate. Megan befriended Elena, but Caroline was not very fond of her from the start. When Caroline later drank some of Megan's protein water, hoping that would make her want to move out, she realized it had been spiked with vervain when it burns her mouth and throat. She became paranoid about Megan, and was certain that Megan knew about vampires. At the Whitmore House party, Elena and Caroline were unable to get inside the house without an invitation, and Megan witnessed them standing in the threshold. The girls lied and told her they were waiting for a friend and urged her to go on without them. When they realized they wouldn't be able to get into the party, Elena left a message on Megan's phone to let her know that she and Caroline were leaving. Megan then called Elena, and started screaming that someone was chasing her. Elena and Caroline tried to get Megan to give them more details, but before they could make a plan, Megan's body was thrown out of the window and onto the ground beside them. Elena saw the wounds on her neck and realized that it was a vampire who killed her, so Caroline took Megan's phone to protect them. It was then revealed that her death has been ruled a suicide by the campus police and medical examiner, and the police claimed they have found a suicide note and medical records claiming she had a history of depression. Caroline and Elena didn't believe the suicide story, so Elena went through Megan's phone and discovered a picture of Megan with Elena's adopted father. Elena was shocked, and didn't know what to think of this strange discovery. In Handle with Care, some revelations about Megan's death were made clear; a secret society called Augustine appeared to be responsible for her death, due to the actions of their own vampire, the Augustine vampire. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, the circumstances of Megan's death and her past was revealed. Megan was cured of a near fatal heart condition by Grayson Gilbert. The fact that her life was saved caused her family to fund Grayson's experiments on vampires. Megan had started to become suspicious as she had found a large stash of vampire blood. Believing there was a connection to it and Whitmore College, she decided to enroll there. While at the party at the Whitmore House, she had come across a starved Enzo who then chased after her and fed on her before ultimately throwing her out the building. Personality Megan was described to be head of her class and too smart for her own good, and is generally sweet and positive. Name Megan is of Welsh origin. Variant of Margaret (Greek) "pearl". Appearances Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies (archive footage & photo cameo) *Handle with Care'' (mentioned) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' (mentioned) Quotes :Megan (to Elena) :"So, your current boyfriend, Damian–" :Megan (to Elena) :"–is your ex's brother." :Megan (to Elena) :"You and Stefan are friends, but three months ago he left without saying goodbye?" :Megan (to Elena) :"No way." :Megan (to Caroline) :"Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline?" :Megan (to Elena & Caroline) : "What's going on? Are you okay?" :Megan (to Elena & Caroline) : "It's fine. It just sounded like someone was dying out here. Well, I'm glad you're okay!" :Megan (to Elena & Caroline) : " Hey! I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it." :Megan (to Elena & Caroline) : "Why are you guys just standing there?" :Megan (to Elena & Caroline) : " Right. Well, I'm gonna go hang." :Megan (to Elena) :"Elena! You have to help me! He's chasing me!" :Megan (to Elena) :"Help me! Oh, my god!" :Megan (to Elena) :"Elena, please help me!" :- I Know What You Did Last Summer Gallery Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Megan TVD 1x01.jpg Megan 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Megan 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Megan 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Megan with Grayson TVD 5x01.jpg Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg Megan-Season-5.png Trivia *In Monster's Ball, Aaron states that Megan liked sunflowers. *Megan was Aaron's childhood friend. *In Fifty Shades of Grayson, it is revealed that Megan was killed by Enzo and that she had suspected unusual events at Whitmore College. *In her childhood, at the age of 7, Grayson Gilbert cured her of an unrevealed disease/medical condition with the use of vampire blood experimentation. *She was filling in as Elena and Caroline's roommate, because of Bonnie's death. References See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Guest Characters